The Father of Time
by The Inner Titan
Summary: Pitch is going back for revenge. Literally. When he kidnaps Father Time, it's up to the Guardians to save him & stop Pitch from bringing back the Dark Ages. However, they will need the help of the protector of freedom & justice, Liberty. But will this automatonlike girl manage to get along with everyone, even with Jack, who seems to enjoy messing with her? (No pairings whatsoever.)
1. Prologue: Of Shadows and Lady Liberty

**Hey, guys!  
The Inner Titan here, and I hope you enjoy this little fanfic/drabble I wrote for RotG.**

**A bit of a warning. I will skip around in time. A lot. After all, this fanfic concerns "Father Time". To let you know what time period it is, I will include the date (At least, the year or time period) and underline it. Hope it keeps you all from getting too confused.**

**I'm bad at openings... so... XD**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

July 4th, 1776

Liberty.

That is my name.

At least, that is what I believed it was.

I open my eyes slowly, expecting to see nothing. But I do see something. The moon. It is directly overhead, its cold, pure beams touching me, bathing me in a white light. It looks so close. Closer than I remember. I suddenly remember the recent pain I went through. _Did I die? What happened, and why do I not feel dead?_ I wonder, sitting up slowly. I feel no pain. In fact, I feel stronger. _How? How is this possible? I was sure I was dead!_ I am full of questions as I soak in my surroundings. I am in the alley, where I remember falling. It is dark and silent, the stone walls shadowy and are gone. Rushing to stand, I scramble into the open. The streets are mostly deserted. I see a young man pass by, carting a load of straw in a wheelbarrow. "Hello? Sir? Do you know if-"  
The man walked past as if he hadn't heard me. _That was rude_, I thought, but brushed it off.

"...Ma'am?" I addressed a well-off looking woman standing outside a shop of sorts. The woman showed no sign of hearing me either. Now somewhat worried, I tried to tap her on the shoulder. _What?_ My hand went through her. _No. This isn't real. Am I a ghost?_ I turn away from her, and try to stop a young child passing by. They rush past me, chasing after a dog. A couple walks straight through me. Looking around like a wild person, I bite back a scream. My eyes settle on the shop window, and I have no reflection. Nothing, save two dark brown eyes. Then those disappear as well. Shocked, I stagger away, my hands clenched in fists. my recently bitten nails dig into my palm. "I feel real to myself..." I mutter, numbly and mindlessly, as I stumble back into the alley in which I had awoken. I now notice that the dark grey cobblestones are stained with crimson, and the place stank with the acrid smell of blood. A similarly stained sword lay by the largest puddle of foul liquid, spattered to the hilt. _I was killed..._I realized suddenly. But I hadn't gone without a fight. The old, brass candle holder I believed I must have used to defend myself lay on the edge of the puddle, virtually unharmed. The raptor's ruby eyes seemed to be following me as I moved towards it. Almost tentatively, I picked it up, turning it in my hands. I almost dropped it as an immense shock ran through me, and it glowed for a brief moment. I fell backwards, completely surprised, as it changed slightly, becoming less like a candlestick by the second. The eagle shifted its position, looking sterner and its wings lifted from its sides, and the place on the eagle's back where a nook had been for the candle ballooned out into the head of a mace.

As I stare at it in amazement and fear, something starts telling me what I am supposed to do. What I was meant to do. Now I was different from everyone else, and had to accept it. Gripping the scepter, I strode out into the open and quickly exited my old village. My old home. It was no longer home anymore. My home would now be where I was needed. And for now, they didn't need me. As I left there, my only memory of myself as a prior person faded, leaving me with only a sense of duty.

For I am the bringer of justice. The protector of innocents.

Yet I do not remember who I am, inside.

Present Day, Somewhere...

Pitch sat by his glowing globe, scowling at the softly glowing lights on his globe.

"Idiot children..." He muttered sourly, but softly. He was still weak from having been attacked by his own nightmares.

He wanted revenge. Badly. They would pay for not fearing him, for bravely fending him off. Especially Jack. The one who refused his offer, and, in the end, was the one who supposedly 'ended' him.

"In the end, fear can never be quelled," He reminded himself, staring at the globe with a distant look on his face. He remembered the glorious days of his own reign. It had been perfect, a world ruled by terror and the children's darkest dreams. Beautifully dark. A fantastic, nightmarish world of his own. He had been believed in and feared by all. He wished he could have those days back. _Well, why not?_ He realized, a malicious grin starting to form on his face.  
"I will bring those days back, if I have to go back in time to do so," He stood abruptly; some of his strength started to return with this thought.

"Now, to find the only one who can do this. Once I have him, the Guardians will be no match for me. And they will all regret ever messing with Pitch Black, The Nightmare King."

He melted into a shadow, and then was gone.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it this far! And a little shout out to kitawolf12: Thanks for encouraging me to post this, and I'll try to get up the next chapter ASAP.**

**Reviews are always appreciated. :)**

**Until next chapter,**

**~Titan**


	2. An Interaction of the Unseen

**Hi, devoted followers! Wow, three already! And, last time I checked, over 50 views! *grins happily*  
I got up my latest chappie ASAP for you all, and hope you will enjoy it! I also want to say that I'm not cutting to the action immediately, as I find it important for OCs to have a background that the audience can identify with as the story goes on. But if I start getting carried away, please, let me know!**

**…Now, to acknowledge everybody... J**

**Reviewers:**

**mockingjay098 : So glad you love it! Hope you enjoy a further exploration of Libby's background! **

**kitawolf12 : Yep. And I'm mentioning you once again! :D  
Also thought I'd say I really, really appreciate your willingness to help, and I will indeed need you, my friend!**

**Special thanks to mockingjay098 and Saphem for making this a favorite already! … And I'm only starting! :)**

**And I hope my story alert people kitawolf12, MorbidCheese, and phoenixdragon78 find this next chapter good as well.**

**Without further ado, let us begin!**

July 7th, 1929

I glide silently along a busy avenue in Chicago, keeping alert for any indication of violence. In the past two hundred years, I have not slept. I have not eaten. I just continue my job, keeping people safe. No one sees me, but I'm quite used to it by now. It almost feels natural to be looked through. However, I cannot help but feel jealous when I see someone with a home. And... A slight bit of something else unidentifiable. I have few emotions. Mostly, I function as if I am a machine. I search. I find. I work. Nothing changes, save the faces of the people. The only interesting change in my life is the faces.  
As I think this, a shrill scream echoes in my head. I sprint across a busy street, and, had I been mortal, would have been hit by a taxi. The sound of terror echoes in my head like a sonar, to the point of where it almost hurts. Vaulting over a chain- link fence into an alley (and landing rather ungracefully on my side), I finally spot the I stop dead in my tracks.  
A young girl was running. Her caramel colored hair flew behind her as she raced away desperately from something or someone, a danger not yet visible to me. Then I spotted it. One of the ugliest thugs I had ever seen in my long life of two hundred years was chasing the girl with a strange grin on his face. I started towards them, but seemed to be frozen in place before I could go a foot. I was immobilized by... something. It... it was the fear. Fear that radiated from the child. I saw and felt her plight and could foresee what might befall her if I failed, and that alone rooted me to the spot. Then she tripped, and I snapped out of it, scolding myself yet wondering why I had acted this way. That was the first time I had ever hesitated. _What is wrong with me?_ Silently advancing towards the crook, I tried to quickly formulate a plan to get the child away.  
I was totally unprepared for what happened next.  
The hooligan slipped on something and went sprawling, cracking his head on the concrete, hard. Strangely enough, where he had been standing before was a large patch of black ice. _Ice? It's the middle of July! I know Illinois gets freak weather, but this... _I look around for an explanation, but find none. Then I notice that I hadn't been the only newcomer to the scene. There was someone else. A boy, who looked around sixteen or so. He had icy white hair, and bright blue eyes, as well as a somewhat impish smile. He held a long, wooden stick that looked like a shepherd's crook, and was perched on top of one of the buildings bordering the alleyway. He was poised as if he had just thrown something, and looked at the child with concern. Then he seemed to notice he was being watched, and I saw him look in my direction. No... Not in my direction. He was looking at me. He saw me. And I saw him. Being the eternally smooth person I am, the moment our eyes met, I ducked my head and walked quickly towards the fence, and then vaulted over it, ignoring his cry of "Wait!"  
I quickly ran down the avenue, going at my top speed. I didn't know where on earth I was headed. _He. Saw. Me. He. Saw. Me._ The thought echoes through my head, twisting and turning. I wasn't sure how to handle that. I... I was actually afraid of something, after all these years, I realize, coming to a stop and sitting down on a rickety old bench. thought I wasn't supposed to be seen. The Man in the Moon told me I was a silent champion. Not able to be seen by others. Not even children. However, he seemed... different. Perhaps it was the look on his face that was the strangest thing. He seemed as confused as I was, but there was a bit of disbelief and even a hint of joy in his eyes. I almost cursed myself for fleeing. _Perhaps... Perhaps he was like me! Was that possible? _I had occasionally ran into some of the Guardians, but never so much as gotten near any of them. As far as I know, they probably are not aware I exist. But this boy was definitely not a Guardian, but was most certainly not human. My curiosity now fully roused, I look up at the smoggy, gray sky, and make him, or rather myself, a silent vow. _We will meet again._  
I know this may be a mistake, but I know I cannot be invisible to all forever. However, I have been self taught that the best justice comes from the invisible deliverers. A whole lot less messy. And usually much more just.

Jack watched the white-clad figure vault over the fence, standing hastily and shouting, "Wait!"  
He leapt from the roof and took off, scanning the streets for the girl. Surprisingly, he couldn't find her. She seemed to have disappeared.  
"No... She actually saw-" He couldn't believe he had just met someone who believed in him. Or did she? He remembered the dark eyes, the fear and shock they held, and shuddered despite himself.  
Why had she been frightened? Was she afraid of him? He snorted derisively. _No. I'm nothing to be afraid of. It had to be something else..._  
Spiraling down to land on a power line, Jack landed on it lightly and looked out over the city. He didn't like hanging about many American cities during the summer, but it was always fun to stir up a bit of freak weather now and then. But his thoughts were elsewhere.  
Absently freezing the powerline over, Jack stared at nothing in particular, deep in thought. _Who are you? And what are you?_ He wondered silently, looking off into the dusky sky.  
"One day, I will find out. We will cross paths again," he muttered , making a solemn promise to himself.  
Then Jack took off once again, flying north. The pollution and heat of the city was beginning to get to him.  
Though he would come back again many times on his usual travels, he did not run into her again for almost a century, and, when they finally did cross paths, it would be in the unlikeliest of manners. And it would eventually spark the strangest friendship known by any.

* * *

**A/N: I had loads of fun writing this chapter, but wait 'til 3! That's where the real fun begins! *Insert MANIACAL laugh here***

**Soon we'll get to see just how "well" Jack and Libby get along with each other… xD**

**And sorry there's no Pitch or any other Guardian besides Jack in this chapter, for those who wait for their appearance. They will come in sometime during the next chapter or so. Hehe...**

**So, please review if you have the time. It always makes me smile whenever I find an alert in my inbox.**


	3. Of Snowballs and Saturn

**A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing, kitawolf12 and SongOfTheBirds! Sorry I didn't update sooner, my life's been craaazy! I can't give my readers and reviewers any personal comments or answers to reviews right now, 'cause I really need to go after I post this chapter.**

**Please review! It keeps me going! :)**

* * *

December 24, Present Day.  
I was tired.  
Tired of my life, or half living state.  
I wasn't sure where I was headed. I just traveled, helping folk wherever I could.  
It was my job, after all.  
And I was nothing without it, right?  
I passed Williamsburg on my speedy trip to nowhere, a faint bit of strength coursing through me as I pass one of the most important cities in the American Revolution.  
I find myself headed northeast. I stop, out of breath, truly tired.  
I am run down. How can I function?  
It was hard to help everyone, when they didn't believe you were there. No support. No ... No anything!  
A cold, icy tear stung my eye as I thought of possible failure.  
I couldn't afford for that to happen.  
Fear again, I thought bitterly, staring sourly at the pavement.  
I look up at the sound of laughter.  
It is strange to my ears, and I look up to see three children chasing each other in the snow, throwing snowballs at one another. Some alien emotion touches my visage, and the corners if my lips tug up slightly.  
I watch for awhile, silent and unmoving.  
Then something cold and incredibly hard hits the back of my neck. Hard.  
I pitch forward with a loud cry, throwing my hands out to catch myself. Quickly rising to my feet, I let out a sound of annoyance and look for the thrower, eyes narrowed.  
I see only the children. Odd.  
They couldn't have hit me.  
Then who did?  
"Ah, ah. You're slipping. You used to have better balance." A familiar voice sounds behind me.  
I stiffen and turn around to face a very familiar person. Very familiar, in fact. The very same boy I met almost a century ago. I stand stunned for a moment. The odds of this...  
I manage to recover with an abrupt "Shut up. Don't you think I know my own faults?"  
I glare at him for a space, frustrated and slightly embarrassed eyes narrowed, looking into his amused ones.  
"Why so hostile?" He grinned, casually tossing and catching a bluish-white snowball in one hand.  
I glare in reply. "I do not take kindly to childish mannerisms." I am stunned at my own words. Am I growing bitter? I am surrounded by kids every day!  
I am snapped out of my brief reverie as I notice him open his mouth to speak again.  
"Who are you?" He asks, eyes showing a juvenile sort of curiosity.  
"I am...Liberty..." I sound uncertain.  
"Libby-"  
"Don't call me that."  
"-I'm Jack. Jack Frost." He replies, and I find now that is somewhat obvious.  
I say nothing, hoping he'll leave it at that. My hopes were dashed when he spoke again,  
"You sure seem talkative."  
"I have no use for empty conversations."  
He flinched at my comment, and there was a prolonged silence.  
"So... You're a Guardian now?" I was actually somewhat interested, and felt half bad about hurting him.  
"Yes. How'd you know?" He looked somewhat perplexed.  
"It's hardly unnoticeable . After all, it's easy to tell when someone's being believed in," The tone of my voice is hollow sounding."You look... Different from the last time I saw you."  
"Yeah." Now his smile took on a slightly more serious tone. I could tell he was having a bit of a time trying to "figure me out".  
There was another prolonged silence in which "Well, I really must be going..." I was getting nervous, feeling that I was needed. I turned to leave.  
Faster than I thought was possible, Jack appeared in front of me. "You aren't going to go disappear again, are you?" He almost looks concerned.  
"I won't." I lied smoothly. He wouldn't understand.  
"Well. See you round, Libby." Jack called after me as I left, in search of some place I could be alone.  
That was... Not what I expected, I thought somewhat unhappily.  
8888888888888888888888888888   
Same date, present day in Lemnos, Greece.  
Saturn looked about him placidly, enjoying the relatively cool evening. The sun was a warm, bright red, painting the sky shades of pink and yellow as it set over the horizon. The sand under him was a beautiful dark shade of gold, and a few of his favorite birds, crows, seemed to be watching the scene from their perches, basking in the view as smiled to himself as one of the birds flew down and lazily circled around his head before perching on his shoulder, and he absently stroked its head. It cawed and blinked happily, and then took off towards the city of Nea Koutali. Looking at the outlines of the buildings in the distance, he remembered he would soon be seeing North arrive there, coming to deliver the children's presents. That, combined with the sight of the dreams the Sandman gave the children each night, would make a pleasant nighttime scene, he thought calmly. It always took him away from his thoughts of the inevitable.  
He flinched. How he hated December for what it lead up to.  
The New Year.  
And then January, spending his time acting somewhat idiotic as his counterpart before regaining his wisdom and becoming Father Time by February, when most everyone started to break all their resolutions and started to feel the year get "old".  
Now, Saturn felt as if he were being watched. He turned, and, surprised, came face to face with an old acquaintance he would've been perfectly happy to have never seen again. The man looked a tad weaker than before for some reason, but Saturn was on his guard.  
"...Pitch? What the devil do you want?" Saturn asked irately.  
The Boogeyman waited a bit, staring him down to the point of where Saturn felt a tad bit nervous before replying, "You."  
Feeling a slight shock of fear and cold hate flow through him, Saturn at once realized what he meant. "You're mad if you think I'd help willingly. That'd-"  
"I already assumed that. But I can use you, Saturn. I know what you fear. And I can use that to achieve my goal." The Nightmare King grinned at him wickedly, and the ground started to open into a black at Saturn's feet. Father Time's eyes narrowed, and he held his hand out, and his silver scythe shot seemingly from out of nowhere, landing lightly in his palm. With a swift, fluid movement, Saturn closed the abyss with a sweep of his own scythe, a swirl of silvery light healing the ground.

"You'll have to do better than that, Boogeyman," Saturn gave him a sarcastic smile as Pitch let out a small noise of frustration. "I may be old, but I still have tricks."

He flicked the tip of his weapon at Pitch, and a burst of silver flew from the end, threatening to blast Pitch away.

Pitch only had seconds to decide his next move, and thus decided to resort to what he knew best. Trickery.

Acting surprised, he dissolved into a pile of black sand and "disappeared". But he wasn't defeated. And for that matter, he didn't even leave.

Saturn wasn't fooled either. He turned in a slow circle, scanning the ground for any trace of unnatural shadow.

But he moved too slow.

Pitch rose from the ground behind him and yanked the scythe from his hands, tossing it away before kicking Saturn's legs out from under him, and a snapping sound echoed in the area. He fell with a cry, and, being in a weakened state as well, struggled to rise. But without his scythe, he had little defense from the Boogeyman. The ground opened up under him again, and, despite his best efforts to rise, he was sucked into the void.

He tumbled into the abyss with a deep, determined scowl on his face.  
"You won't be using me..." He could faintly hear the defiant cry as the old man fell, his form rapidly merging with the blackness.  
Pitch laughed, closing the fissure. He had a feeling that, for once, things were going in his favor.  
Smirking, Pitch picked up the Time Lord's scythe and hurled it into the darkening waters of the Aegean. It hit the surface with a splash, the silver glow around it starting to fade as it sunk. Pitch watched it with a look of satisfaction on his face.  
"Merry Christmas, everyone," he called sarcastically before melting into the shadows and disappearing.  
The last thing to fade into shadow were his eyes, animal and glowing in the lengthening dusk.

8888888888888888888888888888 

Dec. 25, present day  
North sat down tiredly in of the many wooden armchairs in his home and let out a long, satisfied noise. "Well, that was another successful Christmas. I wonder..." His face darkened as he trailed off, his Russian accent growing thicker as he spoke.

"Wonder what?" E. Aster Bunnymund asked him warily. He'd come to visit his friend North after his yearly deliveries to see how he was doing. But he'd learned not to come before Christmas about two hundred years ago, when he'd generously offered to help North get ready for his holiday. That had proved to be a mistake.

"I did not see Saturn tonight when I went to Greece." North said darkly, perplexed.

"Maybe 'e was busy," Bunnymund replied, unconcerned. He didn't know the spirit, and it sounded like a man by the name of Father Time would have to be rather busy.

"He's never missed a chance to visit with me. We are very old friends." North insisted, now looking worried, "I wonder what caused him to leave? Or... That's impossible. No." North began walking towards the room where the globe of the world was kept, and Bunnymund followed, muttering, "Guess it's no' of use if I try to reason that he forgot?"

Both Bunnymund and North stopped in their tracks as they entered the room. Barely discernible, a smudge of black had stained the globe just barely off the mainland of Greece. In fact, the dark haze swirled around the island of Nea Koutali. Saturn's homeland. North stared at the sight, hardly daring to believe it. "Pitch is back?"


End file.
